(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a composite material with controlled elasticity. More particularly, the invention relates to a composite material which is made by forming a flexible elastomer layer or layers on a specific monoaxially oriented material so as to exhibit controlled elasticity. The composite materials of this kind with the controlled elasticity are widely used for producing disposable diapers, clothing, gloves, shoe covers, caps, adhesive plasters, bandages, and tapes for winding round joint tubes of electric wires and pipings.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
There has been proposed various kinds of sheet materials having flexibility, elasticity or resilience as those for producing sportswear for skiing, motor sports and marine sports, clothes for working and surgical operation, working gloves in food works, gathers of caps and hats, bracelets, suspenders, belts, poultices, diapers and so forth.
For example, the method for producing elastic composite material by combining an elastic and flexible material and a non-elastic material for forming pleats is disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication Nos. Sho 59-59901, Sho 62-33889, Hei 6-31833, Hei 6-31869, and Hei 6-47808. A method for producing embossed elastic fabric made of elastic fabric and non-elastic sheet is disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. Sho 63-92433. Methods for laminating non-woven fabric and rubber-like elastic threads are disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication Nos. Sho 61-289163 and Hei 3-213543. Methods for a laminating polyurethane film and polyurethane non-woven fabric are disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication Nos. Sho 62-121045 and Sho 62-162538. A method for producing elastic laminates of specific thermoplastic rubber layers and non-woven fabric is disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. Hei 3-158236.
In the fixtures for the waist parts of disposable diapers, clothes for working and surgical operation, caps for food works, garbage collecting and IC manufacturing works, fixtures for gloves and shoe covers, adhesive plasters, and bandages, it is required that the materials exhibit controlled proper flexibility and elasticity in one direction or in various directions as well as mechanical strength. However, the elastic and flexible composite materials disclosed in the foregoing references can neither meet these requirements nor be produced easily at low cost.